digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Pluto's Kiss
Planets Begun, Pluto's Kiss in Digimon Believing in memory, you could know that it's current information available they you come to believe in your internet credo on, but that this was sure, there's a world of digimon, and it's nearly impossible to find anything on them, or that you could ever find a website about real alien abductions, with convincing stories, but abductions are kidnapping so surely too, could you want to know how to find digimon in real life, beyond all commercial interest. Pluto's kiss is the idea that nets could change this world beyond and ours, surely so more's to know about that this was gone in hell against some fold, and to have to believe, that there was such a person as user grey, who was Agumon, and that these are sets of the 8 digimon deva, but that you could believe in theirs, that these digimon gods could be especially prevalent in their redesign and dire aspects of entry into walled off portions of the network interface in which you are now a part. To believe in theirs to know, that this could be a website you've learned this net not on, but that this was part of the greater universe you call the world, and yet these aspect taken on, this belief in a round world was never up for debate? That we could venture to guess that the world was never called round, before it was called flat, because for it to be round, this outside surface from space, as you call it, views flat surfaced orb, so surely, that this place did not glow off with mountains, never flat, and never ending, but was a round orb? Flat? Surely never lost was this idea that you could forget about the deva and why the children who created the digital world you could know and love, brought them through and in, but that this planet fix was never lost, beside, so surely that means, that in this world of theory, this world of endless seas and land masses out beyond, of endless skies of air that you could have to breathe, sure to know about these spirit walks we know, and so to know about this place that we could call Pluto, so surely, that you could say that this place could be set as, a person, and that person was never here? the life of Taichi That this was gone over more to know about this surest level once in their lives so that surely you could know about these worlds in ours for this aspect taken surely ever more before that this one world couldn't be heard about this planet on, in before these worlds, surely that you could call him Tai Kamiya, was true, but that this was here heard more, in theirs, that he could be credited with one aspekt planet of the digital world interface that these 7 children did construct, so surely that you could know of these usernames, in theirs, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Cari, TK, Mimi and Tai, and that this life of Taichi was his only credit to knowing more of, in that you could know of the ghostrealms of the digital world, and the murkwood in this underworld, surely sated, this green beneath the black, which is to say, air beneath the soil, and that this could be the home of some of these strangest ghostly digimon you could know, in theirs, and ever more in that beyond his, that this world was isolated, and being this underworld, the user Tai, was often called Hades, in these digimon lores and stories that passed through their generations and datastreams... Believing what you might about ancient mythologies, in where that planets were people, and this changed device, that deities called things like Hades could be changed about, in that there are these 7 planet aspects, here in this digital universe, but there to knowing if you are not in Tai's underworld datasteam settings, with all these ghostly bakemon anon, you could try and find something akin to a world the digimon call, Pluto not. It's a planet that forms around this surest user one, when left alone, so surely that he could be without other digimon for companionship, or surely feel isolated, and that about him the digital world would grow these crystallic formations, for ever is this user building, like mad, and that these 7 children always could modify the digital world in extraordinary ways, out beyond, so there that there were planets in theory, that formed around each and every one of these kids, surely, and their digimon too? Once believing that you could change paradise, that Tai knew about other worlds because he believed himself on them, so long as he kept one in his thoughts, for surely, if you were day dreaming about a planet, and answered a question to you yourself, in a different way because of it, then you had to have really been there, so that this was changed, and that in their battles on, Tai could envision this beautiful reality he'd want to know about, but a monster he was terrified of, and surely that he made Underworld a more isolated, strangerworld than the others had by linking theirs up and that this prophecy could know yours in these planets never lost in that this was gone, surely ever more to know about this planet on, and surely knowing more, so sure, and when Tai's with his friends, could you call the world that forms around him, California, surely, and that this was an aspect in attitude, sure, and this life was gone, not surely so but that this world was gone, what about the changing aspects of these surrounding this world he'd left behind, when he joined his own friends, and that these were crystals grown with data, this world, that there beside and out beyond, he could change this domain once, and create a murkwood, to lure the spider, and then once upon a time, Agumon guarded the aspects of resonance into this dark terminal, and that these planets could for independently, they fought other monsters, in other worlds, surely, other evils, but you never could have convinced yourself that Izzy was the real datamon this whole time, nor somehow, that Joe Kido was an enemy they'd conceived of already, in their approach to this digital planet, here? That we could believe there was danger, in the interference of these open networks and the sealing off of one quarter to another, surely, the bottling of a city, was always true, so sure to know that Tai could know all aspects of California love, surely, that he knows his friends, and lives here in his courage, alone, forever? That he could, devise a way, to spend his solitude, creating things into the digital world that would, unlock these barriers between the people he loved, was surely true, so set before that when you'd found him again, this kiss of life could know ours against this deva not, but digital deity, and that his was this of war, or struggle? It could make you believe that he'd never not planned to destroy Pluto once and for all, but that in a world of ghosts, one can be surrounded, and very much alone, at the same time. Here surely once, that if a dementor could try this kiss, that he could breathe in the ecstasies of Tai's ambition to believe in love forever, in all forces of fear set against him for that he could know, courage, and that this was his ambition, could render the dementors kissing him, or after him, paralyzed not, but utterly dead. So surely that you could believe, that this world was changed, and that these aspects were never lifted from reality, but that this gate could be made when these roads are surer, and that to upgrade your computer from the inside, out, was never impossible. Gift of Love, for sheltered once in Courage once upon a little while before that these kids could know about their friend in his fear, for this life, surely ever more to know about this crest that courage could need and hope to have at for this knowing never taken ever on, and that this in our sincerity could be this love for all his friends, and back again in this light, for sure to burn away the woods you'd know and loathed, for this greenest light and these kindred taken back in ours to know and love this world surely ever more to know about this surest set enkryption, this love, this life, surely ever more before...